The University of Alabama in Birmingham has been a member of the Gynecologic Oncology Group since its inception in 1971. The objectives of the Group and the details of the study protocols are described in the Groups Chairman's application. As one of the most active of the member institutions, Alabama participates in most of the ongoing protocol studies and has accessioned well over four hundred patients to date. Following a time of reassessment and reorganization, this unique interdisciplinary group has activated many new protocol studies and upgraded data collection methods, making available to the investigators studies for almost all gynecologic malignancies in early and late stages. The University of Alabama has the unique oppportunity of providing comprehensive care to large numbers of indigent patients and continuing education to physicians throughout the state and region. The presence in the Birmingham metropolitan area of five Gyn Oncologists is extraordinary and thus efforts to improve care of cancer patients through prospective studies of the GOG have great promise.